


To Calm A Thunder God

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha needs to calm Thor while they wait for news of their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Calm A Thunder God

“Thor, darling, would you come and sit down?” Natasha asked him quietly, hoping that it would get to him through is fog of worry. “He’s going to be just fine. He can do this. Do you not have faith in him?” She found it  _very_  sweet that he was so worried about their son. 

Her last question caused the reaction that she had been looking for. Thor whipped around and looked at her, rage plain on his face as he closed the distance between them. “Why wouldn’t I have faith in him? He is my son and he knows what he is doing,” he snapped and came to a halt inches from her. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, kissing his cheek as she did so. “I know that darling. I just needed you to remind yourself of that and pull you from your thoughts.” 

She lifted her head and smiled up at her husband, “Do you feel better now?” Thor closed the space between their lips and kissed her thoroughly. “I am now,” he replied with his usual smile.


End file.
